In the current state of the art of photocoagulative laser surgery, a treatment laser beam and an aiming light beam originate from two different sources, requiring a series of optical elements employed for superposing both laser beams with a very high degree of precision. The common path for the aiming and treatment beam usually involves a fiber optic cable that is both high maintenance and expensive. More control and directing means are required to modify the beam at the entrance of an operating optical system essentially formed, e.g., by a slit lamp. Other types of laser devices can likewise demonstrate similar characteristics and complexities. These complexities of conventional laser system designs can significantly add to the cost, size, and weight of the systems, and increase the chances of machine failure.